


Posture

by closette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 99 percent hurt, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One percent comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closette/pseuds/closette
Summary: An indefinable weight.





	

His posture is awful. 

He slouches. When he walks, he slouches. When he sits, he slouches. When he lies in bed, he lies facedown, under the covers, with pillows all around him. He fidgets when he lies face up, as if it takes energy to keep his head facing the sky.

Even in bed, he looks like he's slouching. 

When he's standing in line, when he's walking, his shoulders hunch inward, head bent slightly forward, back slightly arched outward - all the wrong direction.

He looks like he's leaning on a pair of invisible crutches that's barely holding him up.

He perks up when it's necessary. When out with friends, in meetings, when he needs to pay attention. But when he's alone, by himself or in a crowd, he slouches.

He looks at his reflection in shop windows, in car windows, at reflective surfaces. He looks like someone who feels the weight of some indefinable burden keenly, deeply. But to continue keeping himself from looking as tired as he feels 24/7 is too much, so he slouches. 

There's a reason why power and vibrancy and joy looks like straight shoulders and a straight back, head tipped upward. When life feels light, and you feel like you can command the world as you wish - when you feel like you can move any obstacle at will, why would you slouch with the weight of it all?

________

 

He finds himself sitting on his bed, slumped against the wall, one particularly bad afternoon. 

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that day, but he just feels. Tired. He feels so tired. As much as he wishes that he could easily explain why he feels this way, he can't. 

He's tried before, to articulate why he feels this way, but it doesn't make sense even to himself.

Kuroo comes in the bedroom. He looks at Kenma on the bed, then goes on to sit beside him and grabs his DS. 

Kenma leans his head on Kuroo's shoulder, watching his friend play a game.

He appreciates how lucky he is.

Not everyone has someone that can share the weight, even just a tiny bit, even just sometimes, to make this indefinable burden a tiny bit lighter to bear. 

After an hour of so of them just sitting and him watching, he feels rested. A little bit. Enough to be able to stop slumping against the wall. 

"Thanks Kuroo".

Kuroo smiles - it's tinged with worry and looks a bit like he doesn't know what to do, but a real smile all the same.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling down today and felt writing this.


End file.
